Laughs and Discrepancies"
by Sasha Warren
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Hogwarts gang learn that differences are what make a group special when a new girl (NOT A MARY SUE) comes to school.It's pretty funny, I had to put in ron doing to moonwalk! P.S She isn't american, she isn't prett


"Laughs and Discrepancies"   
  
By Sasha Warren   
DISCLAIMER: J.K ROWLING OWNS THE CHARACTERS! I OWN LAURA AND THE PLOT!  
Note: It sounds like I'm poking fun at short people here, but I'm not! I myself am vertically challenged, so I am just adding humor. If you take it personally, I'm sorry. I think shortness is so cool! Justice for the veritcally challenged!   
  


Harry and Ron were laughing heartily as they watched Hermione attempt to change a teapot into cardinal. For some reason, after all summer, Hermione's magic was rusty, which was a first. The three of them had grabbed the first compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Harry groaned, he opened the door, expecting to see Draco Malfoy, but instead he saw a girl. A girl he had never seen before. (A girl will long flowing blonde hair and big green eyes, a perfect body.......LOL...sorry had to do that!) This girl was about a head shorter than Harry and looked about eleven. She had short blonde hair that tucked just behind her ears and dim gray eyes. She wore thick black rimmed glasses. Her face was sprinkled with freckles.   
"Uh Hello." said Harry softly. "Are you a new first year?"   
"No." said the girl in a sanguine voice. "I'm a fifth year, you?"  
Harry was taken by surprise. "Uh. I'm a fifth year too."  
Just then Hermione came up behind Harry.  
"Oh hello little girl!" she said softly "Are you new?"  
"NO!" shouted the girl. Hermione was taken aback. She was awfully loud for such a tiny person.   
"Well, what year ARE you in?" answered Hermione slightly annoyed.  
"Fifth."  
"Would you like to come in?" stated Hermione her voice soft again.  
The teeny girl stepped into the compartment and sat herself in an empty seat.   
"Hello." said Ron staring at this girl.  
"I'm Laura." she smiled.   
"Why are you coming so late?" asked Hermione curiously.  
"Well, I got a letter in first year, but my mum has been very sick and I have been caring for her, so she has been homeschooling me."  
"Why are you suddenly able to come now?" inquired Ron.  
"Did you mum get better?" asked Hermione  
"No, she died." said Laura quietly.   
"Oh, I'm sorry." said Harry.  
"Well, I'm just glad to finally come to school. Who are all of you?"  
"I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione as she held out her hand.  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Harry Potter."  
"Nice to meet you all." Laura held out her hand. Hermione noticed a beautiful ring on her finger.  
"Wow!" she stated "That's really nice."  
"Thank you, my grandmum gave it to me." Laura smiled again.   
"Of course," she continued "I know all about Hogwarts. My mum told me all about it."  
"That's good." smiled Ron.  
Hermione, at first apprehensive decided Laura wasn't so bad.   
"I warn you," she laughed "I'm absolutely horrible in Potions!"  
"Uh-oh," groaned Ron  
"That's not exactly the best subject to do bad at..." sighed Hermione.  
"Why?" asked Laura in her extremely bubbly voice.  
"You'll soon see." laughed Harry darkly.   
The train stopped a while later, and as Laura struggled to pull her large trunk up the hill, Harry and Ron were fascinated by the new way to get to the castle. Hundreds of pegasus horses were standing in a field, and as the fourth years hoppd into the carriages, the fifth years mounted the horses. ZOOM. Hermione struggled to hold onto the reins, as the horses flew at breakneck speed. In a matter of seconds, the horses landed in front of the castle. All the students went into the Great Hall and sat at the tables to watch the sorting. Laura stood in line with the first years, and actually fit in well. The hat went through its new song:   
  
(don't make fun of me......I'm trying to write a song!")  
  
_Hello, don't be scared, i'm the sorting hat!  
so come up and sit where many have sat  
place this hat upon your first year head  
i will not speak, I'll pick your brains instead  
I'll decide where you belong best  
Then you'll be put among the rest  
Gryfindor is for the strong and brave  
Slytherin, those for attention they crave  
Hufflepuff are the lovable kind  
A Ravenclaw holds a wonderful mind  
So trust me and put me on   
I'll decide where you belong!  
  
_Everyone clapped and the first name was called.  
  
Adams, Anna  
  
Slytherin!  
  
Brown, Bobby  
  
Gryfindor!  
  
All the B's and C's were called and then the names continued to D's.  
  
Drawers, Cindy  
  
Hufflepuff!  
  
Drilco, Rick  
  
Slytherin!  
  
The names went on a long list of D's, E's, F's , and G's when finally it reached the H's.   
  
Harmon, Sam   
  
Ravenclaw!  
  
Hammond, Laura!  
  
Laura stepped up to the stool and pulled herself up with a struggle. There was silence for about fourty seconds when the hat shouted out: RAVENCLAW!  
  
The Ravenclaws. cheered as Laura joined them.  
  
"Darn," whined Hermione. "I was just starting to enjoy having her around."   
"We'll see her around anyway, " said Harry "We double with Ravenclaw this year."  
Hermione nodded as she watched the rest of the new students being sorted.   
  
After the feast, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked up to the common room. On their way up, they heard Draco Malfoy laughing.   
"Have YOU seen the new girl?" he chortled "Bit small isn't she?" he laughed again with mirth. "And those glasses!"   
The three disgusted, turned and walked to the common room.   
They all sat around the fire, discussing the day. They were a bit dissapointed that Laura wasn't in their house, because she was very nice. They began to walk upstairs. Suddenly Ron turned around and started doing the moonwalk.  
"Neva meant to make ya make daughter cry, I apoligize a trillion times!" he belted at the top of his lungs.  
"What ARE you doing?" gaped Hermione.  
Ron turned bright crimson.   
"It's just this muggle song I heard from a girl in my neighborhood."  
"I think I've heard it." laughed Harry.  
"It's called Ms. Jackson, right?"   
"Yeah....that's it!"   
Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. This year was going to be most interesting.   



End file.
